


You're Such a Girl!

by Gothabilly13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Greek gods, M/M, Sex, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, evil!winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean must cross reality to save themselves and the fabric of history. In this journey they must work with well....themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yeah this is major AU. I had an idea and an image and then it all took off. Takes place kinda in season 3 but I have taken many liberties. This is my first Supernatural chapter fic. Thanks to Berryblue_girl for all her support and criticism and feedback. you rock babygirl. 
> 
> Feedback is sooooo needed, let me know what you think but please don't throw things.  
> Not beta'd so mistakes are all mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural Fandom or characters. No money is made in the writing of this fiction. For entertainment only.

Dean Winchester was tired. So damn tired he could barely keep his eyes open. The back to back hunts were taking their toll on the young man. Sam wasn't looking much better. Dean glanced over at his brother, who was snoring with his faced pressed against the window.

The neon lights, of the motel he had pulled off the highway for, were blinking in an irritating manner. Leaning his forehead against the steering wheel, Dean cleared his throat and summoned the will to speak.

"Sammy....Wake up. We're stoppin'." he croaked and then flung an arm out to swat his brother's shoulder. "Sam! Wake the fuck up!" he snapped. 

Sam sat up suddenly, blinking the sleep away from bleary eyes. He didn't look like he was actually awake, though he nodded and began to climb out of the car. Dean, sighing in exhaustion, followed suit.

Once their gear was stowed in the room, salt lines were laid and devil traps were set, they finally fell into their beds and were dead to the world.

Dean felt the weightlessness of slumber envelop him. His brain powering down to dream state. A soft white light around him diffused and the began to clear. He was standing on a platform for a subway. It was empty. Looking around, he noted the peeling posters and flyers on the back wall. 

"Must be New York." he mumbled to himself. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he wondered if he was waiting for a train or some thing else. 

"Actually, it is every city or any city." A melodic voice said. "Whichever one you are most comfortable with." 

Dean's head whipped around and he saw a stately older woman with silver hair. Her long locks were pulled back in combs, the curls tumbling down her back. She was dressed in a white robe of Grecian style. In her hand she held an ancient looking scroll.

"Who are you?" he asked, oddly undisturbed by her sudden appearance. The woman smiled, her face becoming more beautiful with it's radiance. 

"You can call me Clio." she said. She studied him with calm blue eyes. Dean felt like he should know who she was, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"You're a Muse." Another vice piped up before Dean could ask.

Dean and Clio both turned to the speaker. Sam stood there looking perplexed and rumpled. Dean sighed.

"How do you get to be the know it all, even in my dreams?" he snapped. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I don't think this is a normal dream, Dean." Sam said, Dean made a face. Clio laughed softly and nodded to the younger man.

"You are correct, Sam. I am a Muse." she said and beckoned them to come and sit with her on a bench. Dean took a reluctant seat on one side, while Sam sat politely on the other.

"So what does a Muse-" Dean started to speak but was swiftly corrected.

"The Muse of History." Sam interjected. Dean made another face before continuing. 

"The Muse of History, want with us?" he asked and let the title sink into his brain. Gradually he felt a wave of dread wash over him.

"Oh man, do I have a bad feeling about this." he groaned and shook his head. Clio patted him on the arm gently. His skin seemed to shiver at the touch. 

Sam studied her as she comforted his brother. She seemed older before but now she didn't look a day over 22. 'She's timless' he said to himself. Her gaze turned to him and he could see endless wisdom in her deep cobalt eyes.

"I have come to give you a quest of great importance." she said and unrolled the scroll before her. It rolled all the way across the floor and fell over the edge of the platform onto the tracks. The length of parchment was covered with writing. 

"Someone is tampering with history. To me it is already written, but to you, it is still unfolding." she explained. The brothers shared a pensive look. 

"What does that mean?" Sam asked and his brow creased. Dean frowned, knowing in his gut that this was going to rob them of the much needed sleep.

"When I look at this scroll, I see the story of mankind, from the beginning to it's end." she said and her fingers danced over the paper's surface. "I know the story by heart. It's who I am." she explained and her face looked sad. "But the story has suddenly begun to change." she whispered. "I think I know how it is being done but not who is doing it." She lifted her head and looked from one brother to the other. 

"What has changed?" Dean asked getting up and beginning to pace. Same watched his brother and then shrugged. 

"It helps him think." he said to the Goddess. She laughed and it sounded like tiny bells.

"Yes, I know." She reached out and placed her hand on Sam's. He felt the same tingling his brother had felt at the Goddess' touch. "The parts that are changing center around the two of you." she said and her eyes seemed pained. "I think they are trying to eliminate one or the both of you." 

"WHAT?" Both brothers were now on their feet and speaking in sync. Clio stood up and flicked her wrist. The scroll zipped back up and was now a simple cylinder in her fist.

"This is going to be a great deal for you to take in at once but it's very important that you listen to me and remember what I tell you." she smirked looking at them both. "I know all about you so don't try any flippant replies, Dean." She held out one elegant finger to the older Winchester. Dean stopped in mid snark, mouth hanging open.

"Now be still. There is a lot to go over." She sat down once more and took a deep breath. "The reality you live in is not the only one in the universe. The truth is there are thousands, millions, layers. All have the same souls and basic story as the other. But-" She held up her hand as Sam was about to ask a question. 

"There are differences and shifts. Facts, events, experiences, may be different or may not have happened. The Sam and Dean standing before me are going to be a bit or may be vastly different than the Sam and Dean from say fifty layers away." She stopped and looked them in the eye before asking. 

"Are you following?" Sam nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he pondered the facts. Dean looked from his brother's thoughtful face to the Goddess studying him.

"Wait just a damn second. So you are trying to tell me there are millions of me's out there? Millions of Sams?" he asked and waved his hand in the air. The Muse nodded her head.

"Yes and there is more, so be quiet." she scolded and Dean's mouth snapped shut in surprise at her tone.

"The layers are not stacked on top of each other but rather in a circle, like a wheel. Almost all of the different versions of your reality are copies. Replicas if you will. So far, whomever is doing this horrible thing has been terminating the copies. They are working their way toward one reality in particular.  
The important thing for you to remember is that the reality that is parallel, across the wheel, to you, is the most like your own. With one very big exception." The Muse paused and made sure she had both their attention. 

"The people who inhabit it are of the opposite gender they are in your reality." Her words echoed in the air for several beats. Sam's mouth dropped open as he absorbed the meaning. Dean threw his hands up.

"You have got to be kidding me." he snapped and kicked over a garbage can. "Everyone? That sounds like a joke. I mean, what you are telling me is, we are chicks on that side? What a crock!" He snapped and started to deny what she was saying. Clio was patient and just cocked her head as she watched him try to close out her words. Clio held up her hand.

"Every soul in the universe has a counterpart. A second half you could say. Plato called them Soul-Mates. One half male, the other female. Together they form a complete being. Originals, not copies. You two and the two young hunters you will meet are Originals. Soul-Mates." 

Both brothers were agitated by her words. Sam's mind was buzzing with a thousand questions. He wanted to know what they were supposed to do to stop these unknown killers and why were the Winchesters the focus of their ire. The Muse didn't give them a chance to speak.

"There is more i must tell you and time is running short. We believe the assassins are heading to the parallel reality. They may even be there already. We also believe their reason is, they are trying to thwart the fulfillment of your destiny. To wink you out of existence completely and change the course of reality. This cannot happen. The path laid out for the Winchesters is extreamly important." 

Sam frowned and looked at his brother. So many people seemed to be talking about their so called destiny. It was becoming more that they could take. 

"What do you know about our 'Destiny'?" Sam asked in a low husky tone. He was unnerved by the subject in general but here, faced with a Goddess, he had to ask. She shook her head, looking sad again.

"I cannot divulge that, I am sorry. But it is imperative that you both go now, across the wheel and once united with your counterparts there, you will be able to defeat the assassins." She stepped closer to Sam and held his gaze. He felt his blood run a little cold at her heavy stare.

"If they succeed in killing both Soul-Mates, the thread of History will unravel and chaos will reign. This cannot happen." Her blue eyes turned to Dean and he too felt the burden of the Goddess' gaze. 

"You must protect them as you would each other. If one is eliminated, the counterpart will be completely vulnerable. Should both be killed, you will cease to exist, as will all the copies." 

Dean's face paled and he glanced frantically at his brother. Sam looked like he was in shock. The information was too fantastical, too unreal, yet the truth rang in both their minds. Clio wasn't lying. She motioned for them to follow her toward the edge of the platform. 

"You are expected. Once you awaken, you will be across the wheel. I cannot help you after this." The brothers stood before her with matching pensive expressions and too many questions.

"Why now, why come to us at this point?" Sam asked and his frown deepened. Clio cocked her head, once again looking like a young girl.

"Because this is one point where you and your counterparts are in the same place at the same time. You will wake in the room you went to sleep in. I have already visited them, just wait until they come for you." she said and the ground began to rumble with the approach of a train. 

"This will take you where you need to go. Be strong and remember to trust your instincts." she smiled at them once more, her scroll clutched tightly in her fist. "So much rides on this. You must be victorious." Her voice was drowned out by the arrival of the train. Breaks squealing as it came to a halt. The hydraulic whoosh of the doors opening made both young men jump.

"Hurry, my time is almost up." Clio said and urged them aboard. Dean looked a little panicked.

"Wait! How do we get back?" he asked frantically as the doors began to close. Clio just smiled and waved as the train began to move.

Dean sat up in bed, gasping for air. In the next bed, Sam shot up as well. They panted and looked at each other.

"Ok either I had one hell of a fucked up dream or we are eyeball deep in shit again." Dean said. The expression on his little brother's face told him it was the latter of the two. "Fuck me." he groused and hauled himself to his feet. He wrenched the curtains open and took in the dark lot and neon sigh. It all looked the same as it had before.

"So we're supposed to sit here and wait for...what? The 'Sisters' Winchester?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Sam finally got to his feet, sighing deeply.

"That's what Clio said. They are the opposite gender. Well...everyone is." He paced a little and then began to riffle through his bag. "All our stuff is still here, I dunno, nothing really looks different." He stood up again and shrugged. Dean huffed and turned from the window.

"Well, I'm not waiting all night, so these chicks better show up." the older man grumped and threw himself back down on the bed. He ran his fingers through his short hair. Lifting his head he looked at his brother with narrow green eyes.

"Maybe it's all a joke, another Trickster mind fuck. Yeah, Sammy, that's got to be it." he said leaning up on his elbows. "There is no great plot to wipe us out of existence." He smiled, warming to his pipe dream. "That's a good one, where is the little prick hiding , do ya think?" Sam sighed and looked doubtful.

"I dunno, man. It doesn't seem like his thing." He looked around the room again and tried to find something that was different. He had been half asleep when they got in so he wasn't sure. 

"Nothing seems to be missing here, maybe it was just a crazy messed up dream?" he offered. Dean thought for a moment then his face looked stunned and he leapt from the bed once more. He returned to the window and yanked back the curtains .

"Son of a Bitch!" he shouted. Sam hurried to join him at the window.

"What?" he asked looking around the dark parking lot. Dean gestured to the spot in front of their room.

"Were is my fucking car?" he demanded and Sam smirked with another irritating shrug.

"On the other side of the wheel?" he suggested and got a thwack to his arm for his snark.

"Not fucking funny, dude." Dean snapped and began to pace the small room.

"Ow! Hey don't take it out on me, dude. Look in this reality I would guess the Impala belongs to your counterpart, so yours would not be here." Sam explained and looked at his brother with irritation in his hazel eyes. Dean grunted and paced faster.

"I mean, what are we supposed to do here? It's not like we have an contacts or resources. How are we supposed to protect...our----Hell I don't even know what to call them." He slumped into a chair and leaned his elbows on his knees. Sam sighed for the umpteenth time and sat in the other chair.

"We treat it like any other job, I guess." he replied and folded his hands on the table between them. "We watch their backs, we research, we figure out who the assassins are and stop them." Sam made it sound so easy. Dean had a terrible feeling it was going to be anything but.

"Do you think they are just like us?" Dean asked. "I mean all the same shit happened to them right?" he asked, wondering if his brother had any knowledge on the subject. Sam looked thoughtful and then shook his head.

"Yes and no. I mean, Clio said this is the reality most like ours. I would think they are a lot like us but not exactly." he said. Dean's brow creased.

"Why not?" he asked, leaning in toward his brother. "If they have the same back story and life experiences, why would they be different?" Sam smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Because, Dean. They're female." Sam said simply, thinking it was perfectly clear. Dean made a rude noise and looked at Sam like he was nuts.

"How does that make it different?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean yeah so they don't go trolling for chicks in bar...Or maybe they do." he said, his eyes flashing with dirty thoughts. "But that aside how much could really have been different for them?" he finished, shaking off the porn images in his head. Sam scrunched up his nose.

"Dean, please get your thoughts out of the porn world and listen to what I am saying." Sam looked so irritated, Dean gave him a break and paid attention.

"Think about how we grew up, the close calls we had in so many ways, before we were even in high school." He spoke in a patient tone. Dean was nodding along but still not getting it. Sam huffed.

"Now, put two young girls in our places." he said and watched the thought settle on his brother. "Men and women can be part of the same event but have vastly different experiences from it." He had a slightly sinking feeling his gut. There were so many things they barely got out of, that would have been much worse had they been female. He didn't want to think too hard on that.

"Like for example, have you thought about the fact that since everyone is switched that they were probably raised by their mission obsessed 'mother' instead of father? That right there had to change several aspects of their journey from ours." Dean ran a hand over his face and made a grunting sound.

"I hadn't thought of that, Sammy. But thanks for the visual of Dad in a dress." he snarked. Sam smiled, his brother getting cheeky meant he was beginning to cope. 

Both brothers were pondering what they were faced with, when the all too familiar rumble of the Impala hit their ears. Dean was out of the chair in a split second. They both stood at the window and watched as the sleek black car pulled up and parked a few rooms down.

The street lamp over the car flickered out suddenly, plunging the car into shadows of green and yellow from the motel sign.

The doors opened and two silhouetted figures got out. There seemed to be a discussion going on over the roof of the car. The driver closed the door and stalked across the parking lot, toward the roadside bar across the street. The passenger threw their hands up, as if exasperated, and then turned toward the motel. Both men scrambled back as the figure walked toward their door. Eyes wide and blinking, they waited with held breath from the knock.

Shoulders back, Sam and Dean walked to the door. Dean looked through the peephole and then turned back to his brother with an arched brow.

"Damn Sammy, I always knew you were a girl. Now we have proof." he teased and then opened the door.

Standing on the other side, hands in pockets of baggy jeans, was a tall young woman. Statuesque was the word that came to Sam's mind. She wore a dark jacket that looked a little too big for her. Underneath a moss green henley with and plaid flannel. Her dark chestnut hair was cut in a shaggy fly away style that left a fringe of wispy bangs in her hazel eyes. She smiled nervously, dimples appearing in her cheeks which blushed peachy. She seemed to be appraising them as they were her.

"Sam and Dean?" she asked and looked around as if someone might over hear her. "I told her you'd be real." she said her voice pitching to smug and satisfied. "Can I come in?" she asked and cocked her head at the pair. The brothers shook out of their trance and stepped back.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean said, his eyes glued to the female version of his little brother. She came into the room, body language stating that she was on guard but curious about them.

"So I take it you had a visit from Clio and now you are trying to figure out if it was a dream, right?" she asked, smiling and letting her eyes run over the pair again.

"Damn, you are taller than I imagined." she said, looking up at Sam. She stepped up closer to him, matching hazel eyes staring into each other. "It's surreal." she whispered. Sam muttered an agreement as they took each other in.

Dean took that moment to check out her ass. Smiling wide, he wiggled his brows at his brother over her shoulder. Sam frowned at him. The frown caught her attention and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop clocking my ass, Dean." she said without turning. Dean faked indignation for a moment and then shrugged.

"So sue me." he snarked. "When you wonder twins finished mind melding or whatever, mind if I ask what we call you? I mean are you Sam as well?" He wasn't sure how it all worked. The girl turned at last and gave him a funny look.

"Yeah. Sorry. My name is Samantha but most people call me Sami." She held out her hand to Dean. He looked at it for a beat before taking her hand and shaking. She had a firm grip. She was stronger than she looked. He grunted in approval.

"So, where's your sister?" Sam asked smirking at his brother. Dean scowled and then nodded.

"Yeah, why didn't she come with you to 'collect' us?" he asked. Sami's face fell a little and she sighed.

"It's all part of this being stalked thing. For about a week we have been tailed. We can't figure out who or what it is but we just 'know' there is something following us. We lose them but when we stop to sleep or eat, they find us again." she explained and then waved to their duffels. "We need to get you packed up and ready to go. We've estimated that it takes them about an hour to find us once we've stopped moving. Dee wants us ready to roll by the time she gets back." she said and then smiled crookedly.

"Dee wants us ready to roll, huh?" Dean said even as Sam began to gather their things. The taller man nudged his brother with his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dean. That is why we are here, remember?" Sam said his voice heavy with emphasis. Dean shook his head then grabbed his bag and his gun from under his pillow. 

"Where did 'Dee' go?" he asked as they stepped out of the room and into the parking lot. Sami walked them to the Impala and opened the trunk so they could stow their bags.

"She is trying to gather some intel before we get back on the road." she said and shrugged. "It's a trucker bar, figured if anyone was cruising around the highways looking suspicious, they would know right?" She said the words but they could both tell she didn't like the situation at all. Dean arched a brow.

"Maybe we should go 'collect' her?" he suggested and Sami looked relieved at it.

"Yeah, we need to get gas and get back on the road anyway." she said looking at her watch. They locked the car and crossed the street to the dingy hole-in-the wall bar. 

Before they could reach the door, it burst open with a bang. A large long haired trucker came barreling out and landed on his back at their feet. 

The three looked up in surprise as another person came out right behind him. She was striking, toned curves and long legs. Dressed in faded jeans, a dark tee shirt and leather jacket that could have been pulled from Dean's duffel. She seemed unruffled but clearly angered. Short and messy dark bond hair picked up the light from the street lamps giving her a golden hue.

The trucker found himself with a combat boot pressed to his throat. The very pissed off woman leaned down, looking him in the eye.

"For the record, the answer is... No. I have not been waiting for your cock." she snapped and punched the man in the face. The hard blow knocked him out cold.   
She stood up and smiled wickedly. Sam stared with wide bug eyes. Sami shook her head and moved to pull the woman away. Dean grinned like an idiot.

"I like her." he said to his brother. Same nodded his head.

"There's a shock." he snarked.

"What the hell, Dee?" Sami hissed. Dee shrugged at the question and gave the trucker a parting kick before letting Sami lead her away.

"Easy." she said and shook the younger women's hold off. "He crossed the line, Sami. Had to put him straight." Dee finally took in the two other people with them.

"So ya found them. Good, let's get the fuck out of here. These rednecks don't know anything." she said and headed across the street toward the car.

"Dee, wait a second. Don't you want to at least say hello?" Sami asked, hurrying to catch up with her sister. Dee stopped in the middle of the parking lot and turned back around, sighing. She looked more closely at the brothers. 

"Damn, you are tall." she said, looking Sam up and down. "What are you, part giant?" she joked. Sam gave her a twisted smile, clearly used to the tall jokes. Her green gaze skated over Dean, avoiding direct eye to eye contact. 

"Hey, weird to meet ya. Now can we go before the phantom tail returns?" she asked, turning to her sister and motioning to the car.

Sami sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She gave the boys an apologetic smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, Dee, we need to get gas too." she added as they went to the car. 

The sisters climbed into the front, leaving the back for the brothers. Dean sat behind the driver's seat and frowned.

"This is just wrong." he muttered to his brother, making Sam chuckle.

"It's not your car, Dean." Sam whispered and folded his long limbs into the back seat. Sami turned to the side so she could talk to them easier. Dee started thecar and pulled out onto the road.

"There should be a gas station right up here." Sami said, looking at her cell phone and frowning before turning it off. "We have about 20 minutes before they find us again." Dee nodded to her sister.

"I'd really like to avoid that now that we have found Mutt and Jeff." Dee said hooking her thumb back at the brothers.

"Hey!" Twin protests at the nicknames came from the back seat. Dee chuckled and pulled into the station. "I suggest everyone hit the head and get food now if it's needed." she stated before climbing out of the car. "We aren't stopping for along time unless we absolutely have to."


	2. Chapter 2

The dark vehicle ate up the miles of road with a frightening rumble. In the front seat the two assassins scanned for their prey. Blowing smoke out through clenched teeth, the driver flicked the butt out the window.

"The cavalry has arrived." He sounded bitter. The passenger snorted and slammed the large knife he had been holding into the dashboard. 

"Just makes for easy pickings." he replied and then brought his fingers to his temples. "Let me see if I can pinpoint them. I would love to begin the 'interrogation' now that there will be an audience." he grinned like a shark, the piercing in his bottom lip clinking against his white teeth.

"Yeah." the driver smirked with filthy emphasis in his voice. "I can just see you working them over, Baby." he said and licked his lips as his eyes traveled over his passenger.

"Cool your jets. Let me find them before you start creaming your jeans over it." the passanger snarked and closed his eyes. 

The zipping sensation whipped through him and in his mind's eye he looked down from above. Above like an airplane. looking down on the land and then zooming in fast.

The lights of a town flickering around him until they coalesced into the red and white sign over a truck-stop gas station in the middle of southern New Mexico.

Four figures standing around a car came into view and a sinister chuckle slipped from his lips.

"Gotcha." He hissed and blinked open his eyes. Looking to the driver he nodded his head. "So close, step on it." The driver's only response was pressing his heavily booted foot to the floor and yanking his passenger into a hard brutal kiss.. 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Sami went into the store while Dee filled the tank. Dean sauntered into the restroom and took care of business. Coming back out a few minutes later, he walked back to the car. Glancing at the store he caught sight of the pair as they gathered up snacks and drinks for the road. Shaking his head at how at ease they seemed already, he came around the back of the car and looked at Dee.

She was slouched back against the Impala while she watched the numbers roll by on the pump. He could see her more clearly in the bright lights. She did look like him but softer. Her jaw was more rounded and her brows less sharp. He let his eyes travel over her form. Slim and toned yet still curved in all the right places. He couldn't help the smug sense of satisfaction. He was hot no matter what gender. 

His gaze fell on the silver buckle of her belt. It was round and shined brightly. Engraved into the surface was a meticulously etched devil's trap. A bark of laughter slipped out and her jade eyes snapped to him with a familiar arched brow.

"Something amusing?" she rasped and pulled the hose from the car to put it back on the pump. Dean smiled wickedly and shrugged.

"Just admiring your belt buckle." he said and watched her face slip into an identical wicked smile.

"Yeah well it helps to give fair warning sometimes, right?" she replied and then stuffed the receipt into her pocket. The return of their siblings halted any further conversation. The pair were clutching bags and laughing at something.

"Right? Doesn't that make you just want to scream?" Sami asked and giggled. They stopped to look at their siblings and both faces sobered suddenly. Dean looked distrustful.

"What makes you want to scream?" he asked and both Sam and Sami shook their heads, mirror images of feigned innocence.

"Nothing." they said in unison. Dee made a rude noise.

"Yeah. Why don't I buy that?" she asked and then yanked open her door. "Come on, we are over our time." The words made them all suddenly shiver. 

Sam felt a strange sensation of vertigo wash over him for a second. Sami looked sympathetic. She pushed the bags into the car and then helped Sam.

"It'll pass. Means they found us." she whispered and the closed the door for him. Hopping into the front as Dee revved the engine, Sami looked back at the brothers. "We gotta move so just chill back there and let us lose them." She spoke firmly but there was clearly worry in her voice.

They soon gained the highwway and the purr of the Impala had them all feeling a little more safe. Sami drew a bottle of Mtn. Dew out of the bag and handed it over to her sister. Dee took it with a crooked smile of thanks and then cracked the top to take a long pull. Sami shook her head and opened her own water to do the same.

Sam felt a lot better now they they were moving. The vertigo sensation went away after a while but there was still a tickling in the back of his mind. Like he was being watched. Shaking it off he dug into the bag and handed Dean his share of the drinks and snacks. Amused that his brother and Dee both got highly caffeinated soft drinks while he and Sami went for water and juice. 

After wetting his whistle Dean leaned back into the leather and sighed.

"So where are we running?" he asked and caught Dee's eyes in the rearview. Sami turned to them and smiled brightly.

"South Dakota." she said simply. Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing glance.

"Bobby Singer's." Sam said. Sami and Dee cracked up and then collected themselves. Sami gave them a apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's going to be weird making all these connections. I guess Bobby is who you know in your reality." she said and her intelligent hazel eyes sparkled. "But I am pretty sure if you called Robbie that she would fill your ass with buckshot." she giggled and Dee nodded. 

"Yep, She doesn't let anyone call her Bobby." the girl quirked a brow. "I never asked her why though. May have to do that." She shrugged and focused on the road. Sami shook her head.

"I am not gonna patch you up so make sure you really want to do it." the younger sister advised and then leaned back against the door. Her gaze traveled over the brothers and she looked thoughtful.

Sam smirked and returned the silent appraisal. Dean pondered the information and tried his hardest to picture a female version of Bobby but it just wasn't looking anything but scary. They fell into a soft rolling conversation about the people they knew and the differences between them here and there. The stories punctuated by snark from both Dee and Dean. 

The brothers were stunned at the recitation of how the girls lost their father Martin on that fateful night in the nursery. Their mother Joan had raised them on the run, in the life of hunting. When Sami talked about Joan's death, Dee seemed to grip the wheel tighter and her jaw clenched. Sami's eyes glanced at her sister many times and there was something heavy between them. The brothers had a very good idea of what it was, there was something very much the same between them.

The somber feeling that went through the car became too much for Dee and she turned on the radio. The loud guitars shattered the silence and made both younger siblings wince and roll their eyes. Dean grinned and tapped out the beat on the seat before him until Dee snapped to 'cut it the fuck out'.

The miles passed in a blur and soon the younger members drifted off to sleep leaving Dee driving with the music turned low and Dean staring out the window into the passing scenery. 

"Who do you think it is?" he asked and leaned up on the seat next to Dee. She glanced at him for second and then looked back at the road. Her shoulders were tense and she gripped the wheel hard.

"I don't know. We've never seen them but you can feel when they get close. Sami feels it first. When they get really close I can too." she said her voice tight and angry. Dean tapped the seat with his fingers as he thought. 

"So they have a connection to us then." he surmised and then leaned back once more. She watched him in the rearview as he thought it over. Her chance to study him wasn't wasted. 

She noted his expression and the language of his body while he worked through the puzzle they had been fighting for a week now. She could see he was attractive enough. He seemed to be honest, to a point. But truth be told, Dee didn't really trust men of any sort.

True she felt that Allen and Joe Harvelle were like family but they were exceptions to the rule. Dee Winchester was not sure how she felt about these two men that were thrust into their life. Male counterparts or not, she wasn't about to let her guard down just yet, if at all.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The morning sunlight was just about blinding when Dee finally pulled off the highway and into a diner. She turned off the car and roused the passengers.

"Come on, let's get some grub and then you can take a turn driving." she said to her sister and then motioned for Sami to wake the brothers. Once they were all awake they filed into the diner and found a table.

Seated across from the brothers Dee couldn't avoid Dean's inquisitive stare any longer. She huffed under her breath and looked at the menu. Dean was curious and amused by her reluctance to meet his eye. Sam was observing his brother and the other woman. Looking to Sami, he gave her a knowing look and the hid twin smiles.

It was almost frightening how quickly they had fallen into a comfortable understanding. If Sam thought too hard about it it made his heart thump in a weird way.

She was a shy and sweet natured girl, from what he had seen so far. There was a deep thread of pain that he could sense in her. It echoed his own. The empathy between them was almost palpable. It was sort of relieving and terrifying to meet someone who understood him so well. 

They ordered their breakfast. When the waitress came back to the table to fill their coffee cups, she was flummoxed by the matching flirty grins from both sides of the table. Two pair of moss green eyes looked up at her with charm making her face color. She got flustered and had to leave quickly. 

Dee glared at Dean and he returned the look.Sam couldn't hold back the laugh that came out.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe I lived to see it." he chuckled and noticed Sami laughing as well. Dean scowled at his brother before turning his eyes back to Dee.

"You were hitting on our waitress." he said in a low tone. She gave him a 'well duh' look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn right, she's a hottie." she huffed and glared at him. Dean was stunned for a beat.

"You're into chicks?" he asked sounding a little bewildered and hopeful at the same time. Dee rolled her eyes and gave him a hard stare.

"Yeah, I am. Ya got a problem with that?" she challenged. Dean bit back a grin and held up his hands.

"Nope, no problem here." he agreed and shot his brother an excited look. Sam groaned and shook his head.

"Dean, Porn..." he held his hand on one side. "Reality." he held his other hand up. Dean gave a cocky smirk and leaned back in his chair.

"This ain't our reality, Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was suffering some serious writer's block for over a year now. Here's hoping anyone remembers this. I have managed a teaser to get the juices flowing again. I am trying to do this with all my open fic. Anyhoo, in this chapter we get an idea who is following the brothers and sisters Winchester.

23 hours later

Mary Katherine walked down the sidewalk with her best friend, Maria. They had escaped another tedious day at St.Nicholas parochial school. They tittered and gossiped like any other teenage girls. A particularly juicy bit of scandal was interrupted when a shiver ran up the spine of both girls, making them stop and hold their breath. Maria flushed as she felt a funny low down tickle at the sensation. The deep and rumbling purr of a motor drew both girl’s attention. Innocent wide eyes watched as the sleek muscle car glided down Main street right past them before pulling into a parking spot across the street. The girls clutched at each other’s hands unconsciously. The car went silent and the driver’s door squeaked open as a black leather clad leg settled on the pavement with a thump.

Mary Katherine gasped in a breath as her heart thumped in answer. 

The figure who climbed out was tall and dressed in black. The leather biker jacket had zippers and buttons of chrome that glinted in the afternoon light. Blue-black tendrils of inked skin snaked up his neck and into the blond hair tucked behind his ear. Maria’s eyes tracked up to his face, half obscured by dark sunglasses but what she could see were high cheekbones and full heart-throb worthy lips. She felt another wave of that tickle pass through her body. He caught the girls’ stares and smirked. 

Their attention was snapped to the right when the passenger’s door opened and another man stood up and up and up some more.

Shiny chestnut hair streaked with black fell to wide shoulders. A long black duster exaggerated his mile long legs. Mary Katherine bit her bottom lip as she felt her body tremble. He removed his own shades revealing slanted foxy eyes outlined in dark koel. He winked at the girls and smiled wide. Deep dimples accentuate by the chrome piercings in his full bottom lip made the girls clench their thighs together.

Both men swung the car doors closed and with a tiny nod to each other, they walked across the street. They were headed right toward the two shivering and damp teenagers in short plaid skirts. The driver took off his shades as they stepped up on the curb right in front of the girls. Mary Katherine let slip a gasp as his brilliantly green eyes seemed to look right into her. 

“Afternoon, Ladies.” His voice was graveled and deep. He let his eyes roam over both nubile bodies before he gave a crooked smile. The tall passenger leaned in and stuck a pair of photos at them. Maria let out a meep sound as his hand brushed hers.

“You haven’t, by chance, seen these people?” His smile was dazzling despite his imposing appearance. They girls had trouble looking down at the photos but finally managed it. Maria’s brow quirk ed and then she looked back up at the pair. The two photos showed two women and two men. They all looked a great deal like the men standing before her, just not as dark and dangerous.

“Are you family?” she asked in a high wobbly voice. The driver smiled like a shark and the passenger nodded.

“Yes, our...cousins. They ran away after causing a mess and we just want to find them and make sure they are safe.” He spoke in a honey smooth tone that had both girls nodding and believing every word.

“They have a matching car to ours, well, close to ours anyway.” the driver said throwing a glance back at the suped up cherried muscle car. A flitting memory flashed through one of the girls’ mind.

“S-Saw one like it at the diner as we walked here.” Mary Katherine said and then smiled a little. “Yeah and I think I saw her going in.” she said pointing to the image of a green eyed girl in an army jacket.

The pair exchanged a knowing look and then they smiled at the girls. They asked for directions to the diner. The girls point back the way they came and couldn’t help the disappointed sensation as the pair thanked them and stalked off without a further look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dude, we have been driving for hours. Let’s just take a moment and go over what we do know and what we need to figure out.” Sam said as he looked across the diner table at the sisters. Dee had a stormy expression and shook her head. Sami looked torn. She too was worn out but she could feel the pulse of their followers getting closer.

“We can do that while we drive and then once we get to Robbie’s we can really make a plan.” Dee answered with her arms crossed over her chest. The proximity of their stalkers was beginning to effect her as well. “You aren’t as stupid as you look, Sam. I know you can feel them.” she hissed in a lower tone. Dean leaned across the table making the defensive woman pull back a little.

“Maybe we need to let them catch up and find out what we are up against so we can better plan how to gank them? Or are you a pussy?” His eyes flashed challenge at her when she curled her lip in a snarl. Sam sighed and reached to pull his brother back, they didn’t need to get into a brawl in the middle of the diner. Besides, he wasn’t sure that Dee wouldn’t kick his brother’s ass, and not just because Dean didn’t like hitting girls.

“Easy you two. We need to keep calm.” he spoke out the side of his mouth as the waitress came back to see if they wanted anything else. Sam smiled sunnily and nodded at her.

“Yes we would like to know what kind of pie you have.” His eyes darted to her name tag. “Please, Darla.” The dimples aways did the trick. She giggled and nodded her head. 

“You got it. Today we have cherry, peach. coconut cream and chocolate chess.” She pulled out her pad and held her pen at the ready. Dean grinned at the selection.

“I’ll take a slice of cherry and a slice of chocolate chess.” he said and threw in a wink. “And some more coffee please. The waitress giggled again and began to scribble. Sam ordered some peach pie and Dee begrudgingly order a slice of cherry. Sami looked shocked at her sister who simply shrugged.

‘“It’s pie, Sami.” The younger girl sighed and rolled her eyes. She gave in and ordered a slice of peach as well.The waitress bustled off to get their order. “If we are going to do this then I might as well go out with full stomach.” she groused and let her shoulders sag.

The thrumming in her blood was getting worse and her heart began to pound as well. She looked at Sam with slightly panicked eyes. “They must be in town.” Her whisper made them all shiver. 

“Then we will deal with them, there are four of us you know?” Dean snarked as Darla made her way back ladened with pie.

~~~~~~~~~

The driver stood in the shade of a tall leafy oak tree, he smoked a cigarette and watched the quintet in the diner. His passenger stepped up behind him and leaned a lot closer than needed. 

“We should wait for dark.” The taller man advised, looking around them. The street was not a thriving metropolis by any means but there was a fair amount of traffic this late in the day. They were getting some sharp looks from the conservative mid-west population as well.

The driver leaned back into his partner and let out a long plume of smoke.

“Oh the things I’m gonna do to that little cooze.” he growled making the passenger wrap his arms around the smaller form.

“And I will film every second of it, baby.” he murmured in the driver’s ear. The sinister laughter they both gave echoed across the parking lot. Inside the diner, four spines went icy for a beat, making their owners shake and twitch. All four feeling a sliver of dread.


End file.
